


Tactician's kid

by Runioni



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom will tease Robin at one point, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Kiran is a fool, Meet the Family, Morgan-kun has two fathers now, Poor robin, That fic set in FEH setting but main focus is on Awakening characters so, non-native speaker author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runioni/pseuds/Runioni
Summary: After hearing from Kiran that his daughter, Morgan, can be now summoned, Robin is very exited to meet her. But what he gets is a male Morgan - a son of his female parallel self - and also a terrible secret about said self affairs...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favourite kids!  
> Also, please note, that English is not my native language; therefore, there could be mistakes or strange sentences. That fic was originally written in russian and then translated to english. Please, proceed with that in mind.

“I can summon Morgan now” – that were the words Robin hoped to hear from Kiran for so long.

Almost half an hour before, Robin was sitting in his favourite Order of Heroes castle’s corner, laying on one of marble columns and reading a book about Askr history. Needless to say, the book were quite interesting… However, a shadow suddenly dropped on pages of said book and Robin were forced to look up in order to see who (or what) disturbed him. It was apparently the Summoner, Kiran – one of the most important person in whole Order, the one who wielded a legendary weapon Breidablik and because of that had an ability to summon Heroes from other worlds to Askr. Robin was also summoned, like many of others; and now Kiran was standing before him, with said Breidablik lazily placed on one shoulder, as if man was in deep thought.

Somehow, Robin and Kiran had happened to have two similar traits: a love for capes and a title of Army’s Tactician. That is why, after seeing Kiran before him, Robin though that man needed an advice from a tactician-cape-loving fellow. However, Summoner’s question turned out being quite unexpected.

“Robin, don’t you, let’s just say, have a daughter?”

Because of his surprise, Robin closed his book suddenly with a loud thud and stared hardly at Kiran’s face – but it was hidden behind a hood, just as always.

“Ugh, to be honest…” Robin coughed in his fist, embarrassed, and looked away.

He was hiding that fact from other Order’s Heroes. Moreover, hiding, as he himself thought, very well. However, it seems, something gave him away? To be honest, main problem was in circumstances – and they were not something Robin was ashamed of, but something he will have a difficult time explaining.

Let’s just say, you, too, will be quite surprised to learn that are somewhat 20-years-old guy have a teenage daughter?

However, if Kiran himself wants to know…

“To be honest, I have a daughter,” Robin confessed with a heavy sigh. “I have met her in my own world. I said, “I have met her” because, well she came from the future. It’s hard to explain…”

“We have people from different worlds here. It is hard to surprise someone with a daughter from future” Kiran fairly noted and shrugged. “Her name’s Morgan, right?”

“Yes, Morgan”

“Then I got everything correctly. Breidablik picked a new signal, so now I could summon her there. Of course I can’t guarantee a successful result, but…”

“Let me go with you!” Robin exclaimed, suddenly on his feet and almost smacking Kiran’s head. Summoner ditched away instinctively but smiled after seeing how excited Robin’s eyes looked.

 “I wanted to suggest it myself. I have some orbs piled up so let’s go and give that summoning a try”

So now, Robin was staying before Summoning stone with Kiran. They were before said Stone for about half of hour or so but still without results. Heroes were summoned; Kiran was sending them back with angry hissing and pile of Orbs were becoming smaller and smaller with every minute.

“Damn, not even single blue! Moreover, I don’t have enough Orbs for new summons now… Sorry, Robin”

Kiran said before that Morgan would appear from blue Orb. Robin knew that he himself came out of blue one, so it all make sense.

However, all five Orbs on Summoning stone now were Red ones.

“Did not you said that Red will also do?” Robin asked Kiran, remembering their conversation before.

“Hm, that’s right. You’re right. Red one, Red one…” Kiran was lost in thought for some moment but then came out of it and grinned. “I forgot that Red could bring us some good thing too. Okay, if that’s how everything are turning out…”

Kiran activated one of Red orbs and bright light covered all place – it was much more shining than before, in tacticians other summons and Robin closed his eyes.

“At least we got somewhat lucky!” Robin heard Kiran’s exclamation and opened his eyes.

Short black hair, violet eyes and clothes similar to ones Robin himself wears – no doubt, that’s could be only Morgan! However…

Teenager, who was standing right now before Robin, had much shorter hair and their chest was, well… flat. Robin’s suspicion was confirmed when he heard kid’s voice – a boyish voice.

“My name’s Morgan – son of the genius tactician Robin!” boy introduced himself to Kiran and began to look around, like searching for someone.

“Hmm… But is my mother around here?”

Then Morgan finally saw Robin and couldn’t hide his surprise. Awkward silence fell down.

 _That lad must be as confused as I myself must._ Robin thought. _Although, no, maybe he is much more confused than me. I, at least, know about Askr and it’s connection to thousands of possible universes – and he surely doesn’t know about something like that… and then he sees some man in same attire his mother wears, with same eyes and hair… Kiran, for Naga’s sake, say something already!.._

However, Kiran kept his stoic silence as if he intended to let Heroes have an honor to deal with that crazy situation themselves. Morgan yielded first: he was looking at Robin intently and his voice was full of confusion.

“I don’t know who you are but you’re not my mother…”

“And you’re not my daughter” Robin blurted out without thinking and Kiran instantly busted out with laughter.

 _Bastard, he_ knew _it would end like that! I don’t want to explain everything to the son of female-me!.. Imagine, at least,_ how _will it sound!.._

Kiran, after sensing Robin’s burning with rage stare, finally calmed down and patted Robin on his shoulder, apologizing.

“Sorry, sorry, but it was worth it”

“I will forgive you but… explain everything to him, at least”

Seriously, boy’s eyes could rival that one’s of a lost puppy.

Somehow, there, in endless possible universes, two Ylissean tacticians existed: man Robin and woman Robin. Now, there was no woman Robin (or Lady Robin, how everyone called her thanks to Kiran’s suggestion) between Order of Heroes ranks, however Robin (man one) met her several times at battlefield. Thanks to these encounters and Kiran’s stories, he knew that only differences between them were in gender and a little bit in character when everything else – tactical mind, clothes, color of hair and eyes, abilities to use magic and swords, amnesia – were the same. It seems that their kids were like that, too: Robin had a daughter, when Lady Robin had a son, and they’re both were damn similar.  

That’s why Robin understood immediately that not only he couldn’t think ill of Morgan but he is already feel a sympathy towards that boy. That kid wasn’t his own but at the same time was.

That is complicated but whatever. That’s more complicated that circumstances with him and his own daughter but whatever! Robin dealt with much more embarrassing matters at past, after all; it’s ok, he can deal with that one too.

“…and that’s why Robin here is like your mother but your father. But if it’s hard for you then, I don’t know, you could think of him as he is your mother’s twin. Like, blood-related uncle from mother’s side? Anyway, you will get along!” Kiran ended his explanation while Robin was thinking. Morgan became to look happier.

“Everything is new to me but not very strange or complicated!” boy answered to Kiran.

“Good! Now, I’ll let you be in Robin care!” Kiran said and clapped brooding tactician on his shoulder. “You’re good with it, Robin?”

“Ah. Hm. Yes, of course, I don’t mind… Wait a second, where are you going?!”

Kiran turned on his heels and skipped away quickly, swinging divine Breidablik.

“I need to gain some o! Oh-oh! Orbs! To summon some Hero! Oh-oh! Oes! Have a fun time, you two!” he sung and disappeared around the corner. The reason of Kiran’s escape didn’t seem to be very farfetched – the big pile of Orbs now was almost nonexistent and, of course, not that big. If Robin want to see his own daughter someday, it was in his own best interest to let Kiran get some Orbs.

Anyway, he had another child to care about now. His own parallel son? Or, if he is going to apply Kiran’s simplified logic, a niece? Still, he needed to do something with this kid.

“So, we’re alone and together, now”, Robin decided to start their first normal conversation with simple fact. “That’s how life in Askr is… But, I think, you’ll get used to it”

“Yeah, maybe” Morgan agreed with ease. “I don’t remember anything about my home world anyway. I only remember my mother”

“Amnesia, huh?” Robin sighed with understanding. “That’s really our family trait”

As Robin hoped, Morgan laughed and Robin laughed himself after seeing kid’s smile. _Okay, it seems we can find an understanding after all._

“Let’s go, I’ll show you everything here. Order of Heroes, to be honest, a very curious place and you’ll have an opportunity to learn something new there. You will not be bored, that I could guarantee”

“Okay! But, err…” said Morgan and stopped

Robin also stopped after hearing kid’s voice and turned around to look at him. Morgan was obviously perplexed and reminded Robin of his own nervous self: for example, the way Morgan tugged sleeve of his coat – the same habit Robin himself had. Tactician knew for sure that his daughter habit were different– she would curl a lock of hair around her finger. All that made Robin feel more sympathetic towards Lady Robin’s Morgan. He also started to wonder if that’s what how he himself looked as a kid – he still haven’t recovered memories of his own childhood after all…

“What’s the matter?” asked Robin. “If something bothers you, ask me. I’ll try to help”

“Not that I call it a ‘bother’ per see, but… I have understood Summoner’s explanations about parallel versions but my mother is Mother, and…”

Morgan became silent after that but Robin already caught what kid was trying to say and simply waved his hand and smiled.

“You could just use my name, I don’t mind. Although, ‘uncle’ thing was kinda funny… So, choose whatever you want”

“Then… Robin?” Morgan said with some kind of uncertainty, as if he tasted that word on his lips. “No, you and mother have same names so it still sounds weird… Mister Robin?”

“Oh, no, let’s not do that. Sounds like we’re strangers and not related at all”

“Then Uncle Robin, after all?” Morgan sounded pensive once again. “Actually, that’s sounds better and easier to say…”

“Then, Uncle Robin after all” tactician nodded. “However, now I feel so old…”

Morgan laughed after that remark, seeing that Robin said it with half-seriousness and smile on his lips.

“Okay, Morgan” Robin ruffled boy’s short black hair how usually he did with his daughter. “Let’s go on Askr sightseeing because Askr wouldn’t sight see itself! And what a beautiful library they have here, you can’t even imagine…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Robin and he hasn't deserved it but... i must do it to him... as a ficwritter... Sorry, Robin, and please forgive me

The day Robin had spent with Morgan turned out to be very fun one for them both. As Kiran predicted, Robin and Morgan got along pretty fast and easy; at first, Robin though there would be more difficulties; however, he, to his own surprise, quickly discovered that spending time with boy-Morgan was somehow easier than with his-own-daughter-Morgan. It could be that gender mattered, after all; yeah, of course girl-Morgan wasn’t like your typical girl (she was a _soldier_ , first and foremost, and it showed) but she still had a feminine side in her. And because of that, she needed female friends to whom she could talk to, whom will understand that part of her. Morgan loved her father with all her heart, of course, and wanted to spend as much time as she could with him, and Robin himself had same feelings; but still, that little border or gender interests and talks existed between them.

With boy-Morgan, although, that border vanished completely. Boy needed friends of his age of course, but still spending time with his “uncle” was fun enough for him and he didn’t feel bored. For example, Robin was surprised to learn that Morgan too loved fishing.

Of course, Robin still wanted to meet his _own_ daughter but spending time with a 'son' was a good change of routine.

Not only that but spending a lot of time with Morgan led Robin to another discovery: he and a boy had many very similar things between them. Sometimes even Morgan's voice reminded him of his own. That was funny and ironic in some ways: Lady Robin's son was like a more cheerful and positive-minded version of Robin himself. He guessed that the same could be true for girl-Morgan – that she is like more cheerful and positive-minded version of Lady Robin but there is no way to know without getting to know Lady Robin herself first.

A loud yawn from Morgan shooed Robin from his thoughts. He looked at boy to see that he, looking somewhat embarrassed, started to nervously meddle with his coat.

“Are you tired? Don't feel bad to admit that if you are”

“If I’ll be honest, then… yes, I'm a bit tired”

“Let's go to barracks then. You better get some rest because Kiran could sent you to training tomorrow”

Robin noticed how Morgan clenched his spell book and hurried to reassure him.

“Don't worry; it probably won't be a problem for you. Besides, you wouldn't be alone. Usually, Order of Heroes place people in groups of four…”

“Really?! That's surprisingly small groups!”

“Yeah, but somehow four people usually are enough”, Robin smiled “You'll have an opportunity to watch Kiran's tactics – trust me, it's very interesting sight. Anyway, let's get our rest first and meet another Ylisseans… oh, maybe you remember Lucina?”

Lucina was a leader of Shepherds’ kids and Chrom's daughter: wielder of divine blade Falchion and heir to Ylissean throne. Robin knew that his Morgan was a good friend of Lucina and also her head tactician, like he himself was for Chrom; but maybe it was somewhat different with a boy Morgan – once again, because of gender differences.

Morgan frowned and started to massage his temples as if he was desperately trying to catch a slipping memory.

“Lucina, Lucina… I've heard that name somewhere, sometime, I'm sure of it… Maybe I am close to actually remembering…”

Robin, seeing boy’s fruitless efforts, reassuringly patted his shoulder.

“Don't try too hard to remember. If you couldn't do it now, that's it. Noting good will happen if you strain yourself like that, trust my experience… Let's just get to the barracks and find Lucina.”

Morgan nodded and they continued to walk to the barracks.

When barracks that Heroes from Ylisse occupied finally appeared before their eyes, Robin almost immediately noticed a mop of short dark blue hair in distance.

“Oh, of course – if not Lucina, it must be him”, grinned Robin to himself. “Okay, almost in time”

“Who is that ‘him’?” Morgan asked with a certain interest in his tone

“Head of Ylissean army, Prince of Ylisse, my and yours lord in our native world… ah, and also my best friend, of course.”

Morgan once again got lost in his thoughts: maybe he tried to guess whom Robin talked about or tried to remember particular man while Robin himself already called out to him with his name.

“Chrom! He-e-ey, Chrom, we got new addiction to the team!”

“Chrom?” quietly muttered Morgan to himself. That name was oddly familiar… “Chrom, Chrom…” He repeated, as if he was trying to catch a fleeting memory. 

“Oh, Robin!” Prince finally noticed his tactician and walked to his and Morgan’s side, who was in deep thoughts still with his attempts to find lost memories. “And I wondered where my tactician was whole day” greeted Chrom but did not wait for answer – Morgan, whom he noticed now, stole his attention.

“Hm, and who is that with you?”

“And what, you can’t at least guess, hm?” grinned Robin. “I think it’s obvious. Don’t loaf around and think a bit more”

“You look too pleased with yourself today” sighed Chrom but he wasn’t really insulted with Robin’s comment. “I wanted to say that’s Morgan, but…”

“But it’s a boy” continued Robin Chrom’s though

“Y’know, after that all Lucina incident I guess we never could be sure”

“But I am not like you and it’s definitely a boy. Morgan, but a boy. He is Lady Robin’s son. Turns out our kids also look similar, like we are”

“Ah, so that’s the case” Chrom nodded with serious “ah-now-I-understand” expression but then laughed. “I guess he tends to getting lost in his thoughts just like you are, Robin”

Robin sighed and patted Morgan’s head.

“Morgan? I think you still need to introduce yourself to Chrom”

“To Chrom?..” Morgan muttered once again. “Chrom…”

“He is there right before you, Morgan”

After those words, Morgan finally raised his head to look on prince of Yilisse standing before him, smiling and holding his hand out for boy to shake.

Morgan’s violet eyes were full of confusion of some sorts but then began to clear, mist from them gone. He was staring at Chrom without breaking eye contact; pause was long already but then…

“Father”, blurted out Morgan. “I remembered you”

“Eh?” reacted Robin with quiet and hollow sound

“Eh?” bowed his head in confusion Chrom

“I remembered!” happily announced Morgan and looked at pretty shocked Robin while pointing his hand to puzzled Chrom. “I said that I don’t remember anyone except my mother but I remembered now! Uncle Robin, you was right about with ‘you’ll remember when you see’! That’s my father!”

“Wait-wait, Morgan, you…” started Chrom but was quickly interrupted by Robin

“Are you serious?!”

Now was Morgan turn to get surprised and in his confusion he was so honest how only a child could be.

“Of course. I remembered it, without a doubt”

“It could not be, it could not be”, muttered Robin and slipped slowly to ground, holding his head in hands.

“Why could not? I have truly remembered…” confusedly asked Morgan probably thinking that Robin’s words were addressed to him.

 _No, not that you ‘could not’ remember but that whole situation just a big ‘could not’ be!_ Cried Robin in his mind however, he wasn’t able to say it out loud

 How could it be, _he_ and _Chrom_!.. No, of course, it’s _not_ him, but _her_ , but she _is_ him!.. Him and Chrom!.. She and Chrom!..

 _HOW_ _?!_ That _very important_ question ravaged in his head loudly and he could not find an answer to it and, to be honest, feared to find.

Now, when he thought about it, for the whole, be it damned by Grima, day he haven’t even questioned WHOS son is Morgan! It was logical, after all: kids don’t come from cabbage and even if they come from future, they have parents in their past – two biological parents! Therefore, that means, if Lady Robin have a son, she must have had…

Robin curled in a ball, wrapped his arms around his head and cried very-very loudly. Morgan, in his concern for ‘uncle’ bended over him in attempt to discover what was wrong, was startled by that sound, stepped backward, tripled and were caught smoothly by Chrom, who somehow remained cool and collected despite Robin’s outburst. It seems it wasn’t his first time to witness something like that.

“So… You are saying that I’m your dad?” he asked Morgan while still supporting him with his strong grip on boy’s shoulders.

“Yes” nodded Morgan

“And your mother, then?..”

“Robin”

“But not that Robin?” Chrom nodded his head in direction of bundle of horror and anxiety, which not so long ago was his genius tactician.

“Well, uncle Robin couldn’t be mother, because he is… uncle?”

“Makes sense”, agreed Chrom.

“My mother is a woman” specified Morgan, just in case. “In the same clothes butwith longer hair which is tied in two ponytails. Mister Summoner Kiran said that they are-” Morgan himself looked at ball of cloak beneath which muffled crying could be heard “-same person from other worlds”

“Yep, now I understand it all”, Chrom nodded, released Morgan’s shoulders and smiled to the boy. “Forgive me, but I must got my revenge against your ‘uncle’”

“Revenge for what?..”

“For all things” winked Chrom and cried loudly with specifically raised voice. “Ah, Robin, I didn’t ever knew that you loved me _so much!”_

“I HATE YOU!” Robin cried and Chrom laughed wholeheartedly.

***

“Seriously, I can’t understand how did you managed to accept it so easily” muttered Robin with clearly annoyed tone. He calmed already (well, somewhat) and was sitting at table with a mug of Askran beer before him and his cape lowered so much that all his face was hidden under it – Kiran-style.

 “And I can’t understand why you was so… agitated with it” Chrom smiled and took a big sip from his own mug.

Robin snapped and slapped his fist on table. His cape wavered and Chrom was able to see his face for a moment: it was beetroot red.

“She, - I mean, Lady Robin, whose son now is sitting here right before us, - IS me! Do you understand implications of that?!”

“Well, maybe?” shrugged Chrom. “I don’t see any problems. We’re best friends, after all. Almost a family!”

“Almost” Robin let out nervous laugh. “Maybe you also still believe that babies are delivered by Naga?”

“Morgan, pray tell,” Chrom asked the boy who was sitting with them, listening to two adults talk “who delivered you, Naga or Grima? If second, then it’s okay, but if it was first, then Robin will freak out again…”

Morgan laughed at Chrom’s joke and then suggested a peaceful solution:

“Maybe we’ll just wait for mom to come and then ask her themselves?”

“Well, we still have another way” Chrom stated knowingly, “but you need to undress yourself, so we could-“

“I will NOT allow it!” shouted Robin and pulled his ‘nephew’ to himself in protecting manner.

“I just wanted to see if he has an Exalt’s Brand on his body? You know, it should be somewhere if he-“

“I will NOT allow it!” Robin repeated with eagerness. “It’s decided, we’re waiting for Lady Robin! I must check everything with herse- with myself personally!”

“Okay, okay” laughed Chrom once again “Do what you want. However, I must warn you –Lissa will make some story up way before you discover truths yourself. And Lissa’s version will be know across all Askr…”

“Morgan” Robin suddenly spoke to a boy and his voice was quiet and full of horror. “I beg you, never, EVER speak to Lissa about Chrom being your dad…”

“And her being your aunt” Chrom added

“Swear on your spellbook that you’ll never tell her that…” wimped Robin and Morgan had no option but to comfort his ‘uncle’ and give him his promise.

To be honest, Morgan did not remember how his mom’s and dad’s relationship worked or how they talked to themselves but uncle Robin and dad was a interesting and funny pair to watch.

However now another question bugged Morgan’s head: if his mother choose Chrom, then whom did uncle Robin choose?

***

“So, the time has finally come!” Kiran announced with his hands raised towards blue sky while holding Breidablik in one of them. “She is coming!”

Kiran was surprisingly confident today - he wasn’t like that when he and Robin tried to summon female Morgan.

Kiran promised to all them staying before Summoning stone – to Robin, Chrom and now both Morgans, boy and girl, - that today he will summon Lady Robin

However one thing confused Robin – for whatever reasons, Kiran aimed at gray orb… That one is for ninjas, healers and snipers, is it not?

It was late to object or ask questions: Kiran activated Breidablik and gray orb. All place was soaked in bright light.

When Robin finally opened his eyes, he really saw her: same clothes, same white hair – however, longer and braided in two ponytails. It was Lady Robin.

He then heard woman’s voice, as he expected; however, what he heard was NOT expected at ALL.

“I am wings of despair”

Oh no.

“I am breath of ruin”

Silence was so heavy it could have been sliced with a knife

“I am the Fell Dragon, Grima”   

“M-mother?..” Morgan asked, unsure, but Robin quickly reacted and placed his hand across boy’s month, while shouting to Kiran.

“Quickly, send her away!!!”

“But she is Legendary-y-y-y!” retorted Kiran with Breidablik still in his hand’s grip

“I will be not sent away” agreed Grima… or it was Lady Robin, after all? “I don’t know who you are” turned she to Robin who was still holding Morgan “But I will not allow you to treat my sweet child like that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally there - The Second Part  
> Honestly tho, university sucks, workload sucks, life sucks and not having english as your native language sucks too. At least my sense if humour don't sucks... or so I hope. Also I hope that that fic gave your a good laugh - left kudos or a comment (even one word would be enough!) if you enjoyed it!  
> That being said, I think that english fandom really lack comedy fics - I don't understand why that genre is not popular... Still small humorous ficlets is what I do the best so I will try to write and translate more pieces in future.  
> By the way, because russian is a gendered language and it's hard to make jokes about unspecified gender in it, russian title was "And delivered Tactician (profession title could be gender-neutral) at night neither son or daughter" which is changed phrase from Pushkin's Tale of Tsar Saltan, LOL. Give it a read, it is a good thing


End file.
